Satin
by Lubilule-Malefoy
Summary: OS / Harry Potter, se rendant compte de la trahison de ses amis, se range du côté de Voldemort. Leur vie sont accordées, ils s'entendent. Dans tous les domaines. Les moments doux et fiévreux partagés leur apportent d'incroyable sensations, au creux des draps de satin. [HP x TMR] M


**Titre :** Satin

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** OS / Harry, trahi par ses amis se range du côté de Lord Voldemort. Ils vivent ensemble, profitant du moment présent, et surtout des moments brûlants. Ils s'accordent l'un à l'autre, appréciant la douceur des draps de satin sur leur peau.

**Pairings :** Harry Potter x Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Rated** : M

**Note de l'auteure** :

Petit OS écrit dans la nuit.

J'ai été brusquement inspirée pour un petit One-Shot sur ces deux personnages, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez,

_Lubilule-Malefoy_

* * *

**Satin**

Il était allongé là, dans ses draps de satin. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air, entêtante, agréable. La chaleur était omniprésente et oppressante. Mais pourtant, elle ne lui était pas désagréable en ce moment. Rien ne pourrait le contrarier. Il était le plus heureux maintenant. Plus de prises de tête. Plus de combats inutiles. Plus de Mage Noir à éliminer. Plus d'ordres plus absurdes les uns que les autres à recevoir d'un vieux fou. Plus rien de tout ça. Plus personne ne lui disait quoi faire. Il avait le droit de se trouver où il voulait, quand il voulait, avec qui il voulait. Pas de stress constant. Pas d'entraînements de plus en plus durs, qui l'épuisaient de plus en plus. Pas de pression morale. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait. Même si il n'aurait jamais imaginé devenir comme ça. Même si jamais il n'avait pu croire que ce genre de situation deviendrait la sienne. On lui aurait dit ça il y a cinq ans, il n'y aurait pas cru, et aurait sûrement lancé un maléfice cuisant à la personne qui lui aurait prédit cette « mauvaise blague ». Mais finalement, même si sa vie n'était pas celle à laquelle il avait rêvé, et à laquelle il était destiné... Pour lui, elle était parfaite. Enfin, il n'avait plus de responsabilités. Enfin il pouvait profiter de sa vie... Il était...

Libre.

Il se retourna sur le dos, admirant le haut du lit, totalement voilé dans ses tentures aux tons violets, qui retombaient sur les côtés des piliers en bois, formant comme un cocon protecteur autour de lui. Il soupira et s'étira, comme un chat qui venait de se réveiller après une longue sieste. Il agrippa les draps au tissu si doux, aux aussi d'un violet foncé, profitant de la chaleur qui régnait ici. Ça le changeait de son Angleterre natale. Mais il préférait ce climat-ci. Et au moins, rien ne lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ici. Tous ces combats, qu'il avait fait dans la pénombre de la nuit et dans le froid brumeux des jours de Grande-Bretagne. Non, rien de tout ce qui se trouvait ici ne pouvait lui rappeler son ancienne vie. Il était libre, à l'aise dans sa nouvelle vie, dans son nouveaux monde. Il était quelque part où le désert entourait sa nouvelle demeure. Un manoir aux allures de propriété de Prince du Sahara, coloré de couleurs chaude. Ce n'était pas un lieu très grand, mais il lui correspondait. Certes, il l'aurait préféré encore plus petit, plus simple, mais la personne avec qui il passait ses journées souhaitait quelque chose de plus... royal. C'était donc à contre cœur, qu'il lui avait cédé le choix des dimensions de la bâtisse. Mais après, tout, il pouvait bien faire quelques concessions, après tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour lui. Même si il lui avait gâché l'existence pendant des années, maintenant, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était ce qu'il était.

Libre.

Cet homme... Qui avait été monstre, et qui l'était toujours au fond. Même si il ne montrait pas cette partie de sa personnalité en face de lui. Il ne préférait pas. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ses « affaires ». Tout ce qui concernait ses plans par rapport au monde Sorcier, aux Sang-Pur, aux Moldus, aux rangs du sang etc... Il ne voulait plus prendre parti. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver au milieu de tout ça. C'était terminé. Pour de bon. Il voulait seulement profité de la liberté qui lui avait été offerte, après de moult difficultés. On s'était servi de lui pendant trop longtemps. On ne lui avait pas laissé faire ses propres choix, et lorsqu'il croyait le faire, c'était en réalité un coup tordu et détourné. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il souhaitait. Et seul l'homme qui le haïssait et qu'il haïssait en retour avait pu lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Il avait dû mettre de côté toute sa rancœur et toute sa haine de côté. Et puis au fil du temps, au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à le connaître et éloigné tous ses mauvais côtés, toute cette colère qu'il avait en lui et contre lui, disparut totalement. Tout ça était ridicule. Après tout, c'était la haine qui avait tout créé. Et toute cette haine les montait les uns contre les autres et leur faisait faire les choses les plus stupides qui puissent exister. La haine les gardait prisonniers. Mais, lui, avait su s'en défaire. À présent il était juste...

Libre.

Il se retourna de nouveau, des mèches de cheveux noirs devant ses yeux. Tom Riddle Jr... Celui qui avait tout gâché dans sa vie, et celui qui avait tout arrangé. Harry ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir à présent. Pendant des années il l'avait détesté pour avoir assassiné ses parents, pour l'avoir obligé à vivre dans une famille de moldus totalement stupides et avec une morale de détraqués. Puis, il y a un peu plus de trois ans, il avait vu de quelle façon tout le monde parlait derrière son dos. Comment tout le monde ne le voyait que comme un outil et pas comme une réelle personne avec des sentiments, voulant vraiment sauver tout le monde d'un monstre sans cœur... Il s'était senti si mal, si isolé. Même ses amis, qu'il côtoyait depuis des années... Plus de six ans... ne le voyaient que comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir. Ils ne croyaient pas une seule seconde en lui et ses capacités. Ils pensaient que tout ça serait vain. Ou qu'au mieux, ce serait une mission suicide où les deux hommes mourraient. Le jeune homme en avait été dégoûté. À en vomir. Puis, Severus Snape était arrivé. Il lui avait dit la vérité sur les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé et qu'il éprouvait toujours envers sa mère, Lily. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir l'enfant de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, mourir et être abandonné de tous. Pendant toutes ces années, Harry avait pensé que cet homme était la personne qui le détestait le plus au monde, mais en réalité, c'était celui qui se souciait le plus de lui.

Ils avaient alors parlé, et servant de porte parole envers Lord Voldemort, Severus organisa une sorte d'entretien. Un espèce de pour-parler. Harry se souvint avoir été très mal à l'aise et s'était retenu de ne pas lui envoyer un quelconque sortilège en pleine figure. Puis ils s'étaient installés l'un face à l'autre et avaient commencé à discuter. Chacun délivrant les informations qu'il connaissait. C'était ainsi qu'Harry avait découvert que le fait de créer des Horcruxes avait réellement rendu le Mage Noir immortel, et qu'il avait conservé son apparence d'antan. Son apparence cadavérique n'étant en fait qu'une simple image pour effrayer quiconque s'opposerait à lui. Et ainsi, Lord Voldemort apprit qu'Harry Potter était lui-même l'un de ses Horcruxes, et que le plan de Dumbledore, depuis le début, avait été de l'envoyé à la mort. Pour que Voldemort soit vulnérable et soit enfin détruit. La nouvelle avait donné à l'homme une rage encore plus profonde que celle qu'il éprouvait déjà. Harry et Severus avaient eu un mal monstre à le calmer et à le contenir... Après tout, il était l'un des Sorciers les plus puissants de son siècle. Puis ils avaient monté un plan, à deux. Le jeune homme avait changé de camps, et ne comptait pas faire de cadeau à ses soi-disant amis. Ceux qui l'avaient simplement manipulé et faisaient en sorte que sa haine envers Lord Voldemort soit toujours entretenue.

Une grande bataille s'en était suivie. Tout le monde fut choqué du retournement de situation qui s'était alors produit. Ce choc déstabilisa tant de personne qu'il fut fort favorable aux hommes de Voldemort. Lui et Harry étaient restés à l'écart du champs de bataille qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Ils étaient tout en haut d'une colline, à quelques kilomètres de là. Après tout, le but de Voldemort avait été de l'éliminé, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus de raison de le faire. Il avait juste ordonné à ses hommes de ne pas faire de quartier concernant les nés-moldus, de se battre et d'enfermer les sangs-mêlés, ainsi que d'épargner les sangs-pur, mais ceux-ci devaient se rallier à leur cause, sans quoi, le Mage Noir lui-même s'occuperait de leur cas. Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter étaient donc restés sans rien dire et sans rien faire pendant un long moment. Puis le plus jeune décida de rester aux côtés de celui qui l'avait aidé, sans réellement lui demander son avis. Mais l'autre ne s'y opposa pas, étant assez satisfait d'avoir un autre sorcier puissant en tant qu'allié.

Harry ne l'accompagnait jamais sur le terrain. Il ne pourrait jamais le dire à voix haute, mais il avait du mal à supporter de se battre contre ses anciens amis. Même si ils ne l'avaient pas réellement été. Mais les bons moments, les bons souvenirs ne s'effaçaient pas d'un coup de baguette magique... Ironiquement, le Lord lui avait un jour dit que c'était le cas, et que la formule était simplement « _Oubliette_ ». Ils partageaient encore des choses tous les deux. Grâce au bout d'âme de Voldemort qu'il avait encore en lui, il pouvait parler le Fourchelang, ce qui était bien pratique lorsqu'ils voulaient discuter sans être épiés. Tous deux étaient puissants, et le Mage Noir lui enseignait énormément de choses utiles. Et puis, il y avait toujours ce lien étrange qui les unissait. C'était en grande partie ça qui les avait rapproché... Lui qui ne supportait pas être appelé par son prénom, le Lord lui avait personnellement demandé de l'appeler Tom. Il était le seul à le pouvoir, et ça avait été un grand honneur pour lui... Et ils avaient commencé à parler de l'histoire de Tom, de pourquoi il détestait autant les moldus et prônait la pureté du sang alors qu'il était lui-même un sang-mêlé. Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il savait déjà grâce aux souvenirs que lui avait montré Dumbledore, et Tom apporta des détails et des précisions ici et là. Ça avait été absolument passionnant. Cet homme était passionnant. Parfois, ses idéaux étaient différents de ceux d'Harry et ils n'avaient pas le même avis et le même point de vue sur certaines choses... Mais être en sa compagnie était en quelques sortes reposant. Et au fil des mois, et très vite des années qui s'écoulèrent, ils se rapprochèrent.

Peut-être un peu trop. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de le libérer, et Tom avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait l'accepter pour ce qu'il était, et ne le suivait pas uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de lui ou parce que ses actes envers le monde sorcier lui seraient favorable. Harry n'était pas avec lui par intérêt. Il était avec lui uniquement parce qu'il le voulait. Et finalement, Tom aussi avait trouvé son compte dans l'histoire. Il continuait ses petites affaires en Grande-Bretagne, et venait voir Harry, qu'il avait isolé à sa demande. Il lui avait fait construire une demeure en plein milieu du désert, renforcée et protégée magiquement. Personne ne viendrait le chercher dans un endroit pareil. Il était à lui. Seulement à lui. Et Tom appartenait, bien malgré lui, à Harry également. Il était devenu dépendant à sa présence, à ses paroles.. Puis plus tard, à son toucher, à son odeur, à ses caresses. Et le jeune homme était encore plus abandonné à lui. Leur relation avait changé du tout au tout en seulement trois ans.

Et c'était ainsi que le jeune homme brun se retrouva dans ces draps de satin violets, dans ce lit sublimement ouvragé, dans cette chambre décorée avec goût, à l'intérieur de cet immense manoir, perdu dans un désert de sable chaud. Il eut un soupir tremblant en se remémorant la nuit qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Il revenait de moins en moins souvent ces temps-ci... Un nouvel Ordre du Phénix s'était formé, composé de ses anciens « amis ». Mais Tom les détruirait. Il lui faisait totalement confiance de ce côté-là. Il joua avec le coin d'un oreiller pendant un instant, écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le bruit ne s'arrête et que la porte ne s'ouvre. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui et les toiles violettes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un bel homme, à la peau un peu pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ressemblant à une abysse sans fond. Il s'assit sur le matelas et les tentures reprirent leur place.

- Ta douche a été agréable Tom ? Demanda Harry, allongé sur le ventre.

- Elle aurait pu l'être encore plus si tu avais été avec moi. Répondit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé alors ? Dit Harry, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Après tout, tu t'es démené hier soir, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal. Dit-il à son tour, le même sourire posé sur ses lèvres.

Harry se redressa un peu plus, les draps glissant de ses épaules et descendant doucement le long de son dos. Il regarda avec amusement les yeux de Tom glisser en même temps que le drap sur son corps. Le jeune homme posa alors sa main sur la cuisse découverte de Tom, la caressant doucement. Le plus âgé ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et le dévorait du regard. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides, légèrement en bataille sur son front. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur les doigts d'Harry, qui glissaient entre le genou et la mi-cuisse de son amant, en allers-retour aguicheurs. Tom prit son autre main et déposa un baiser en son dos, tout en ne détachant pas son regard des yeux incroyablement verts du plus jeune. Il parcourut son bras du bout des doigts, laissant comme une traînée brûlante là où ceux-ci se posaient, caressa son épaule ainsi que son omoplate, avant de laisser sa main se poser complètement dans le creux de son dos.

- Tu veux... ? Demanda Harry en cambrant encore plus son dos, n'arrêtant pas sa douce caresse.

Tom ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se plaça au-dessus d'Harry, embrassant sa nuque. Ses mains parcouraient son dos, s'attardant sur ses muscles et la courbe de ses fesses. Le plus jeune commençait déjà à soupirer, se cambrant encore pour recevoir de nouvelles caresses de son amant. Ses doigts commençaient à se refermer sur les draps de satin, appréciant et savourant le contact des mains expertes du Mage Noir. Celui-ci se pencha alors sur le corps du Survivant et embrassa ses épaules et le creux de son cou. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle tout près de son oreille et il tourna la tête pour avoir le plus de sensations possibles. Il pu sentir le sourire non-dissimulé de Tom et il sentit que ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus ardents. Il pu également sentir ses mains quitter son dos pour se glisser sur ses côtes, et passer sous son ventre. Il releva un peu les fesses, afin de laisser le champ libre à son amant et ferma les yeux un instant. Son toucher était absolument divin. Il gémit légèrement lorsque ses mains s'approchèrent de son bas ventre, et eut un petit cri de surprise lorsque l'autre homme le mis soudainement sur le dos.

Tom était assis sur ses hanches, le regard flamboyant. Il le surplombait avec toute sa splendeur et son assurance qui lui était propre. Harry ne se retint pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contemplant librement l'homme qu'il trouvait absolument sublime au-dessus de lui. L'homme en question ricana en voyant son geste, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- On admire la vue Potter ? Dit-il de sa voix envoûtante.

Harry se contenta de sourire et tira d'un coup sur la serviette de Tom, dévoilant alors sa virilité bien tendue. Il laissa le plus lentement possible courir son regard sur la verge de son amant, appréciant toutes ses... qualités.

- Oui, et j'adore ce que je vois... Répondit-il finalement, d'un ton aguicheur.

Un autre ricanement, et Tom se coucha de tout son long sur le jeune homme, qui passa ses bras dans son dos pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, entamant un baiser passionné. Harry gémit dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il commençait à faire danser leur langue. Il ondula langoureusement contre le bassin du plus âgé, réussissant à lui arracher un grognement. Il adorait taquiner Tom. C'était un passe-temps absolument... plaisant. Il inversa alors les rôles et se retrouva à califourchon, au-dessus de son amant. Il l'imita, avec un sourire, et croisa les bras.

- On admire la vue Riddle ?

Celui-ci lui sourit avant de lui attraper les hanches et de le faire bouger contre lui. Harry s'appuya sur son torse afin de s'aider dans ses mouvements qui étaient un peu désordonnés et très vite, la température monta encore, leur corps dégageant une chaleur agréable, qui contrastait avec celle, étouffante, de l'extérieur. Harry laissa ses gémissements passer librement ses lèvres et Tom se délectait du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ondulait lui même du bassin, ne pouvant pas réellement se retenir face à cet appel à la luxure qu'était Harry. Sa peau halée et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur l'attiraient inexorablement. Il était... ensorcelé par ce garçon. Garçon qui s'était arrêté, et le fixait. Il ne cilla pas pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis il baissa la tête au niveau de son torse, le parsemant de baisers. Il descendit jusqu'à sa verge, à laquelle il donna un coup de langue. Puis après l'avoir fait languir pendant un moment, il la mit entièrement dans sa bouche, provoquant une série de sensations plus incroyables les unes que les autres à son amant. Le jeune homme était réellement doué, et des gémissements rauques sortirent rapidement de la gorge du sorcier.

Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur la tête d'Harry, essayant d'accentuer les sensations qu'il ressentait. Puis il enleva soudainement sa langue de son sexe, et se redressa à sa hauteur, les yeux embrumés et le souffle court.

- Prends-moi... murmura-t-il.

Les rôles furent alors de nouveau inversés et Tom se retrouva au-dessus d'Harry, la tête dans son cou, brûlant de désir. Le jeune homme commençait déjà à gémir. Son corps était en feu et seul Tom pourrait le contenter. Il avait adoré l'entendre alors qu'il lui donnait du plaisir avec sa bouche. Ça l'avait excité encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps de lui demander de lui faire l'amour. Il en avait beaucoup trop envie. Il sentit ses mains passer dans son dos et palper ses fesses pendant quelques secondes. Puis le torse de Tom se détacha du sien, descendant vers son entre jambe. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son aine et il le vit lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il sentit ce muscle humide se poser contre son entrée, en faisant le contour et entrant parfois à l'intérieur. À partir de ce moment-là, Harry n'était plus que couinements et gémissements. Tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir était si bon... Même après tout ce temps, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Tom se redressa alors, juste assez pour être appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes et pouvoir admirer le visage d'Harry. Il fit entrer l'un de ses doigts en lui, le bougeant doucement, puis de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure. Il en mis un deuxième, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, afin de le détendre.

Il se replaça au-dessus d'Harry, le regardant alors que celui-ci écartait encore plus les jambes, son souffle brûlant se mélangeant au sien. Alors, il le pénétra. Il entra en lui doucement, comme il le faisait toujours, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser. Puis après un petit temps d'adaptation, où il se retenait de le prendre avec force tant il se sentait serré, il commença à bouger, écoutant avec délectation les gémissements de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus aigus que poussaient Harry. C'était la luxure incarnée. Il augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements, les faisant devenir de plus en plus rapides, et faisant allé ses coups de butoirs de plus en plus loin. Il colla son torse contre celui du plus jeune, appréciant encore plus la friction entre leur deux corps et celle qu'il exerçait en lui. La chaleur devenait insoutenable et les gémissements envahissaient de plus en plus la pièce. Le plaisir que chacun ressentait était si intense, si incroyable... Harry sentit que quelque chose venait en lui. Une sensation familière qui le rapprocherait de l'extase. Il attrapa alors quelques mèches de cheveux de Tom entre ses doigts et agrippa son dos de son autre main. Le plus âgé eut l'air de comprendre le message de son amant et accéléra ses coups de butoirs. Harry essaya de coller le plus possible son corps à celui de Tom, et bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec les siennes. Allant de plus en plus vite. S'abandonnant de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce que la jouissance prenne possession de son corps et qu'il se libère. Quelques instants plus tard, Tom fut également foudroyer par cette sensation intense, et s'allongea à ses côtés, tout contre lui.

L'odeur d'encens qui planait dans l'air et la caresse des draps les faisaient frémir. Leur souffle était encore erratique. Tom passa ses bras autour du torse d'Harry, le ramenant encore plus contre lui, savourant la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps. Le jeune homme se blottit contre le corps de son amant, sa tête tout contre son cou, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœurs ralentir petit à petit. Il savoura la sensation de plénitude qui le prenait tout entier en fermant les yeux.

Sa vie ressemblait à cela à présent. Et pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Alors, review ? :)**


End file.
